iSpend Another Christmas Alone
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: This is basically an 'alternative' world if Freddie Benson really did put his crush for Carly to the side. Since he did that, he lives in solitude. He only has one friend, and his life was basically the same everyday. But, today, everything changed.


_Last year..._

_"Hey you actually came!"_

_"If course I would. What's December without Christmas Eve, eh?"_

_"It's so nice of you to come here..."_

_End of flashback..._

(Freddie's POV)

It was another snowless Christmas for me. Here's the story:

_I was 22, alone with nothing to do and I couldn't sleep_  
_'Cause all those cold days returned with their old ways of causing_  
_New apathy_

_I live alone, I live alone_

_She was 21, wishing she lived by the sun, the sand and the sea_  
_So I suggested she'd move out fast and not be the last_  
_To leave and be free_

_I live alone, I live alone_  
_I live alone, I live alone_

**When I was 17, I left Bushwell Plaza. I didn't really care about Carly at this point. Well, not that I'm saying that I gave up on her, it's just that I put my crush on her aside. When I turned 18, I bought me own home, and got a job: Being a producer of songs for singers. Though, there is one singer I'm good friends with, and he's what makes me happy everyday, really. Well, he's semi-famous, and he's such a philosopher. No, I won't tell you his name. You'll have to wait until I actually introduce him properly.**

So now, I'm 23, and still living in solitude.

I was decorating my Christmas tree, when my doorbell rang.

I answered the door. Well, I don't get visited unless it's...

"Hey, Mr. Benson," he greeted.

"Stop calling me that when I'm at my house. Call me Freddie when you're at my house, but Mr. Benson at work. Anyways, hello there, Adam," I said to him.

And no, this wasn't the Adam Carly dated a few years ago. This was the Adam I work with. He was wearing a santa hat.

"Won't you come in?" I asked politely.

"No thanks, I'd rather walk inside, thank you," Adam answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha. Want some hot chocolate?" I questioned.

"Sure, but, give me a candy cane first, then my hot chocolate."

So, I gave him a wrapped candy cane, then his hot chocolate.

"Thanks." He unwrapped the candy cane, then stirred the drink with the candy cane.

"Speaking of candy canes, I have a new idea for a song," he told me as he sat on my couch.

I got my own cup of hot chocolate, and replied to him, "What is it? I'd love to produce it."

"Yeah, but it's for you. I want to sing it to your gal-friend."

"Who, Carly Shay? No, no, no. I moved on from her a long time ago," I reminded him.

"Come on, Freddie. Don't be insecure when you know you'll be caught when you fall. I have your back on this one. There's still chance for...that miracle that snaps you to reality when you meet a person that perfectly fits the final piece of the life puzzle."

"It's called love, Adam. I appreciate the help, but I think I'll pass. But, I would love to hear the song who thought up."

"Okay. It's titled "Peppermint Winter". It's slow at first, but it catches up later on."

Adam walked to the room where my piano was.

_This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet _  
_I don't need to taste to believe _  
_What's December without Christmas Eve?_

_Hop in the sleigh and we'll glide away _  
_Into the night and we'll sip on moonlight _  
_Runny nose, my frosty toes _  
_Are getting cold but I feel alive so I smile wide_

"So, you like it? Maybe I should play it some more, possibly?" Adam asked me.

I was turned away, remembering the old times, as Adam continued to play...

_All this holiday cheer _  
_Heaven knows where it goes _  
_But it returns every year _  
_And though this winter does nothing but storm _  
_The joy in my heart is ablaze and it's keeping me warm _  
_It's keeping me warm, it's keeping me warm _

_I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box _  
_'Til I end up with 45 new pairs of socks _  
_This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet _  
_I don't need to taste to believe _  
_What's December without Christmas Eve?_

I blinked multiple times, and get back to reality.

"It's the best piece yet, Adam. Good job," was all I could say.

Maybe Adam is right. There still is a chance, but I'm just afraid that it won't work.

"So, are you saying that I should jump the shark rather than taking the easy way out?" I wondered.

"Well, sometimes taking the easy way out **is **jumping the shark," Adam answered.

"I need more time to think. Stay here if you want, but I'm going out for a walk," I said before I closed the door.

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own (Do you feel alive?)_  
_Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone (Oh, but you'll survive)_  
_So I may as well ditch my dismay_

It starts to snow, but I don't care. Even though, the snow seems to be a miracle around here in Seattle.

_Unmistakably_  
_I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me_  
_We got older and I should've known (Do you feel alive?)_  
_That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive)_  
_So I may as well ditch my dismay_  
_Bombs away, bombs away_

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully_  
_Back and forth_  
_If my heart was a compass you'd be north_  
_Risk it all cause I'll catch you if you fall_  
_Wherever you go_  
_If my heart was a house you'd be home_

It always feels like Adam takes walk along with me recently. Well, I mean, he always stays at my house when I walk, but...

Oh well. Maybe it's just his songs that are stuck in my head.

"Think again, Freddie," Adam startled me.

"Whoa! Where did you some from?"

"I come from a place called temporary nostalgia. Now, what's with these long, lonely walks of yours?" he asks me, tilting his head by a few degrees.

"I don't know. I personally think this is the only way to clear my mind of bad thoughts," I explain.

He stared at me for at least 20 seconds, then he lead me to a bench covered in snow.

"Sit, Fredward," he told me. So, I sat down.

He continued to stand, and he paced back and forth in front of me.

"So, let me get this straight. You kept telling yourself that you loved Carly Shay very much, and would do anything for her. But then, you did the unthinkable. You put all the thoughts about loving Ms. Shay, and moved on."

"Yeah."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Adam said, a bit enraged as he slammed his hands on the bars of the bench.

"Because she didn't love me back!" I shouted.

He let go of the bars, and rubbed his temples.

"Oh, gosh, Fredward. You're such an...Never mind that. The only way to make sure you actually moved on from Carlotta Shay, we'll find her, and you two should meet each other again," he offered.

"No thanks," I replied.

"Wrong answer, Benson," he glared into my eyes with such familiar fury. It reminded me of...Samantha Puckett.

"Oh, Samantha, eh? Well, I apologize. But, we have to go to Ireland," he said.

I was shocked on how he knows what I'm thinking about.

"Why Ireland?" was all I could ask.

"Because, Carly Shay moved to Ireland when she was 19, along with Spencer. As for Sam, I have no idea where she is."

"Aw, poor Sam. So, anyways, how do we get to Ireland?"

"Easy." He ran into the snow-covered park, and disappeared.

I wondered how in the world I'm still friends with him.

A few minutes later, he came back with two pieces of paper.

"By using paper airplanes," he answered.

"But, that's too small," I pointed out.

"Turn around, please," he twirled his finger.

So, I did. I heard the papers fold and tear.

After 3 minutes, he said: "You can turn around now."

I did, and I saw two huge, simple paper airplanes.

"How did you...?" I started off.

"1.) I'm a born origami maker. 2. Anything is possible with paper, no matter how small ths size is. Now, choose your animal: Eagle, Hawk, or Falcon?"

"Erm...Hawk," I responded.

"Ah, that's simple."

Within a blink, he was finished with the little details of a paper owl, and a paper hawk.

"Impressive," I compliment.

"Thanks. I think it needs improvement, though. Get on," he said.

So, when I did, Adam said a couple of things that I couldn't understand, and we took off.

"How does this happen?" I asked Adam in amazement.

"It's something called imagination and believing." Then, out of nowhere, he took out a guitar, and began to sing.

_Bird's eye view_  
_Awake the stars_  
_'Cause they're all around you_  
_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_  
_Chase your dreams_  
_And remember me_  
_Sweet bravery_  
_Because after all those wings will take you_  
_Up so high_  
_So bid the forest a fond goodbye_  
_As you brace the wind and_  
_Take to the sky_

_Later..._

"Fáilte go hÉirinn!" Adam said.

"What?" I asked.

"I said: 'Welcome to Ireland!' in Irish. So, here's Dublin, Ireland. Hawk 12-W, Owl 73-B, go back to Delta 72-U, won't be needing you guys anymore, unluckily." Then, Adam started to walk.

"So, how can we find Carly at this point? Everything is covered in snow!" I shouted at Adam.

He didn't respond to what I said. I shrugged it off, and followed him.

Adam turned to me, and said: "Watch this."

He turned back to the snowy land, spreaded his arms, said something.

The snow got blown away, as if it were magic.

"How do you do that?" I questioned.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, then. This isn't magic. It's basically talking to owls."

"Pshh...That's a lie!" I told him.

"Oh, really?" He whistled.

An army of owls appeared.

"Fredward Benson, say hello to the owls of Ga'Hoole. They helped me make the hawk and the owl. They blew the snow away with their wings."

"Nice."

"Sir Young, we have to return to our homes now. Goodbye," an owl said.

"Goodbye, my fellow relative from other worlds!" he waved goodbye, but one of them stayed.

"Sir Young, w-would you mind if I stay here for a while?" he said, stuttering.

"Aw, don't be so scared, young Skidrayln (Sky-Drey-Len)," Adam assured.

"Hi, little guy, how are you?" I greet the little owlet.

"Fine...er..."

"The name's Freddie. What's your name?"

"Skidrayln! Skidrayln!" he bursted in cheer.

He jumped up, and landed on my shoulder.

"Let's go," Adam said.

So, I followed him. Along the way, Skidrayln told me stories about growing on the Forest Kingdom of Tyto. It's interesting how they managed to travel great distances when they're only owlets. A little later, about 20 minutes after Skidrayln told his stories, Adam stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"We're here, the place closest to Carly's house."

He walked into the white fog, and came back with a person with black hair.

"Freddie, Skidrayln, this is Stephen Byrne. He knows were Carly lives," Adam introduced.

"Hello! Actually, I'm Sam Puckett's cousin. I've heard many stories about you, Fredward," Stephen greeted as he shook my hand.

"Oh, really? So, where is Sam now?" I questioned.

"She's in Manchester, just around 200 or so miles from Dublin."

"Ah."

"So, you want to find Carly Shay, eh, Freddie? Well, I did hear about you moving on, but then Adam here forced you to get here, am I right?"

"Right."

"Haha. Follow me. We're just 50 yards from Carly's place."

Adam and I followed Stephen. While we were walking, Stephen talked about him. His age, his job, his life.

Moments later after he finished his oral biography, we were right in front of a navy blue house.

_It makes me smile because you said it best_  
_I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west_  
_Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you_  
_Cause your favorite shade is navy blue_

"That's nice. Carly's favorite color was once purple, but then she changed her mind, and made her favorite navy blue."

"Oh, really? Navy blue is a good color choice," Adam commented.

We walked up the stairs, and stopped in front of a wooden door with a wreath hanging in front of it.

Adam used the doorbell, while Stephen knocked on the door.

"Go hide," Stephen and Adam said to me.

I just nodded, and ran to the left side of the house.

I over-heard their conversation. This is what I heard:

(Adam) "Hey, Carly."

(Stephen) "Hi, Carly!"

(Carly) "Stephen! Adam? Who may who be?"

(Adam) "Oh, I apologize. My name is Adam Young. You know, the lead singer of both Owl City and Sky Sailing?"

(Carly) "Oh! I've heard of those bands before. Nice to actually meet you."

(Stephen) "How come you're not starstruck?"

(Carly) "Well, most of the time, I'm not starstruck. But, sometimes, I am in the most oddest of times."

(Adam) "So, do you know why we're here?"

(Carly) "Yeah, sure."

(Stephen) "Well, it's just that someone special came to visit you..."

Then, Adam looked at me, and winked. It was my cue to show up.

"Hey, Skidrayln, why don't you go back to your owl friends?" I said.

"Okay, then. Goodbye!" He flapped his little wings, and disappeared into the white clouds.

I walked slowly, until Carly noticed me.

"Freddie Benson? Is that you?" I really didn't change much physically since I was 16.

"Nice to finally meet you again, Carly," I said, trying not to blush.

"I missed you so much!" She ran to me, then hugged me ever so tightly.

It felt nice at first, but then, I realized this warmth was unusually familiar. The last time I felt this warmth was when...I hugged Carly for the last time when I was about to leave Bushwell Plaza.

"Yeah, I missed you to," I replied.

She let us inside, and showed us her house. Her home was already decorated with Christmas stuff. At the front of us, was her kitchen. To the left of that, there was a staircase leading up to the second floor. Behind that staircase was a closet and the dining room (which you can to by going through the kitchen). Over-all, it was a wonderful house.

"SPENCER! WE HAVE GUESTS!" she screamed up the staircase.

What seems to be Spencer came out one of the three doors that were visible from the first floor, and fell down the stairs.

"Spencer!" Carly helped Spencer up.

"Wha? What happened?" Spencer didn'r really change much either, but from what I see, I think he has decided to grow a mustache.

"Spencer!" Carly slapped Spencer lightly.

"Oh, Freddie! It's you!" he greets me.

"Hey, Spencer. A stache looks great on you! So, this is Adam Young."

"Hello, Spencer, the stache king! Erm...Meep." Adam greeted warmly.

"Meep!" Spencer meeped back.

"Hey, Carls! Where's the marshmellows!" I heard a familiar voice say.

Then, I saw Gibby go down the stairs.

"Oh! Well, I never bought any."

"Aw, I was going to roast them on our fireplace!"

"Gibby?" I asked.

"No, silly Freddie. I'm Guppy!"

"Guppy?" I was surprised how Guppy looks exactly like Gibby when he (Gibby) was young.

"Yeah. Gibby decided that he wanted to be a pirate when he grew up. But, he should be here any second now," Carly explained.

I laughed at the fact that Gibby was a pirate. Then I added: "Oh, that Gibby really sticks to his dreams."

"I know, right?"

Then, a sudden wave of awkward silence came along.

"Oh. Freddie, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah, sure."

She grabs my hand, and leads me to the second door of three on the second floor.

She locks the door, and sits on the bed that was in the middle of the room.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, either."

"Please Freddie, answer me."

"I am, Carlotta. I have no idea what my life is. I've been living in solitude for the last...6 years now. I lost all hope for anything to change now." A tear escapes my eyes.

"Aw, Fredward..." Carly starts, as she places her hand on her shoulders.

"No, Shay. Don't feel sorry. The only thing that keeps me alive is Adam. He's so supportive. He's...He's..." I continued to cry.

"Why don't you sit down?" Carly offered.

So, I did.

Since I had no idea what to say, I might as well sing my feelings out.

_I forget the last time I felt brave_  
_I just recall insecurity_  
_'Cause it came down like a tidal wave_  
_And sorrow swept over me_

_Depression, please cut to the chase_  
_And cut a long story short_  
_Oh, please be done, how much longer_  
_Can this drama afford to run?_

_Fate looks sharp, severs all my ties_  
_And breaks whatever doesn't bend_  
_But sadly then, all my heavy hopes_  
_Just pull me back down again_

"Fredward...I don't know how to make you feel better. But, I'll try."

She felt the left side of my face. She didn't seem to mind my tears. She stared into my eyes, as I stared into hers.

Her hazel-colored eyes makes me feel a little better, but no major changes. Just a little bit of a boost, that's all.

"Why have you stopped loving me?" she asked.

"Because..."

"I didn't love you back?"

"Yeah."

"Freddie, you had a crush on me ever since we were in 6th grade."

"I know, but you kept dening me. For so many years, I've tried but-"

I got cut off. I felt Carly's lips meet mine.

It's that warmth again. But this time, it makes me mad.

I push her away, and I stood up.

"Carlotta Karma Shay. Hath you never loved me, shall you never see me once more."

I left the room, and jumped off the second floor, hoping to still live when I landed on the first floor.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"We're going home now," I said in a serious tone.

"Freddie! Wait!" I heard behind me.

I turned around, and stared at her without emotion.

"Usted no significan nada para mí más, Carly Shay. ¡Maldito seas!" I left.

I didn't regret my words. I knew I said: You mean nothing to me anymore, Carly Shay. Damn you!

Once we were outside, Adam grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Téigh ar ais chuig a teach agus leithscéal a ghabháil, Fredward," he told me.

I didn't quite understand, but by the look in his eyes, I knew what he said. He said: Go back to her house and apologize, Fredward.

Without a word, I went back to her house.

"Freddie..." Carly said. She was filled with tears. I knew I hurt her.

"Lo siento mucho, Carlotta," I responded.

Adam nudged me.

"I'm so sorry, Carly," I hung my head in shame.

Then, I felt Carly hugging me.

I hugged back, but still no emotion.

She stared into my eyes once more, but she responded differently.

"Freddie, you can tell me what's wrong.."

"I can't. I'm used to the solitude. I let go of my crush because you never loved me back...And you never will; no matter how much you say you do love me. It just won't work anymore."

(First sentence: Spanish. Second Sentence: German. Third sentence: Irish. Fourth sentence: Filipino.)  
"Pero yo te amo. Egal, welche Sprache ich kenne. Is cuma cén teanga a rá liom é isteach. Mahal kita," Carly said.  
(But, I do love you. No matter what language I know. No matter what language I say it in. I love you.)

"But...but..." I had no idea what to say.

She just continued to hug me.

I hugged back, and this time with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

(Adam's POV)

"Achievement complete, Steph?" I asked quietly.

He responds by doing our secret signature handshake.

"I knew you would do that," I commented.

"How do you make of this?" he asked me.

"Má tá siad sásta, Tá áthas orm," I answered.

"Haha. Same here. As long as they're happy, I'm happy too," Stephen smiled at me.

"Good job," I responded.

"And you too. It was **your** plan."

"I know."

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

I let go of her, and just smiled.

"So, are we friends again?" Carly puts put her hand.

"Friends," I shook her hand.

Then, Spencer whispered something to me.

"Oh come on. Tell her that you still love her," he whispered.

"Fine... Carly, I do still love you...And, I'm sorry for putting all my anger on you," I said, finally blushing.

"I know how it feels to live in solitude. It's alright. And, I love you too."

We don't kiss, though, but I'm glad we didn't. I'd just get mad again.

"So, would you rather live here than in solitude?" Carly asked me.

"Well, I'd love to live here, but under some conditions. I need 2 rooms to myself, and you can't stay in my rooms for long. Or else, I'm forced to take a lonely walk outside."

"Okay. You can take all three of those room up there if you want. We don't really care," Carly offered.

I nodded, and replied, "Wait here. I'm going to get my stuff."

I went over to Adam and whispered: "Can you call your owls to get all my stuff back in Seattle so they could bring it here?"

"Sure thing, Freddie."

We both went outside, and waited.

Within a few minutes, all my stuff appeared in front of me, along with probably millions of owls.

"Thanks you guys," I told all of them.

We brought in all my stuff in, and up the stairs. I didn't help because I was the one making sure no damage was made.

Personally, I thought bringing up the piano was the hardest. I was worried that Adam, Stephen, Guppy, and Spencer would get crushed.

But, they didn't. Everything was set-up within 1 hour.

"Phew. Glad that's over," Spencer said as he cleaned off his hands.

"I know, right? But, it's better than pushing a 20-ton whale back into the ocean," Adam replied.

"Touche," Spencer commented.

"Thank you for offering me to live in your house, Carly," I thanked.

"Aw, it's no problem at all," Carly replied. Then, she simply kissed me on the cheek.

Well, so much for a snowless Christmas.

When Carly was about to enter what seems to be her room, she told me: "Thanks for giving a Peppermint Winter that's so sugar sweet, I don't need to taste to believe."

* * *

**(Musical Reference)**

**(In order from beginning to end)**

**I Live Alone - Sky Sailing**

**Peppermint Winter - Owl City**

**If My Heart Was a House - Owl City**

**To The Sky - Owl City**

**Then, a little more of If My Heart Was A House.**

**Tidal Wave - Owl City**


End file.
